In the following discussion, the term “entity” is used for illustrative purposes. In general, entities requiring authentication are individuals, data subjects or any electronic or computing devices that may be a subject whose identity requires some form of identity authentication.
Accurate authentication of the identity of users or entities accessing secure computer applications, networks, system and devices or otherwise engaging in secure transactions or activities is a problem that continues to grow. Many solutions have been introduced to detect or prevent unauthorized access to secure computer applications, hardware and software systems that attempt to determine through various means if an entity attempting to access a computer or application is the lawful and rightful user. Also, an increasing number of people rely on secure website applications to carry out their daily business. People conduct both their personal and job-related business using these secure applications. A growing number of people have given up conventional banking in favor of on-line banking to conduct a variety of secure transactions. Many consumers purchase goods and services on-line using sensitive credit card and related information. Even the purchase, sale and management of stocks and securities on-line via stock broker websites have become commonplace. Secure websites have become an integral part of our daily life, and due to the sensitive nature of the transactions and activities performed using these website applications, security is a primary concern. Financial websites are especially concerned with security and are continually adding requirements to reduce incidents of identity theft, as are electronic commerce (e-commerce) website applications. Additionally, there are a variety of on-line non-financial website applications requiring security, such as social networking sites, airline reservation sites, travel sites, media sites, sites where software may be downloaded, secure Internet portals, email sites and the like.
Many of the solutions employed by organizations to provide factual identity authentication for individuals attempting to access their secure websites and other computer applications are based on an authentication factor. Authentication factors are pieces of information used to authenticate or verify a person's identity on appearance or in a procedure for security purposes and with respect to individually granted access rights. Among the most well-known authentication factors are usernames and passwords that are required for access to a particular application. These authentication factors are typically known categorically as knowledge factors. That is, knowledge factors provide a form of authentication based on what an individual knows. Another example of a knowledge factor is a personal identity number or PIN, that is commonly used when individuals access an automatic teller machine (ATM). Other categories of authentication factors are ownership factors and inherence factors. Ownership factors are based on something an individual has, such as a wrist-band or a government-issued identification card Inherence factors are based on something the individual is or does, such as fingerprint scans, retinal scans and other biometric forms of authentication.
Many highly secure websites and computer applications require more than one type of authentication factor for access. It has become widespread, especially for on-line banking applications, for individuals to apply knowledge factors as well as ownership factors to gain access to the on-line banking application. The ownership factors most commonly used are in the form of security tokens provided to, and maintained by, the individual users themselves.
A security token, also known as a hardware token, authentication token, cryptographic token, or key-fob, may be a physical device that an authorized user of computer applications or services is given to aid with the identity authentication process. The term security token may also refer to software tokens. Security tokens are used to prove one's identity electronically, as in the case of a customer trying to access their on-line bank account. The token is used in addition to, or in place of, a password to prove that the user is who they claim to be. The token acts like an electronic key to access something.
Hardware tokens are typically small enough to be carried in a pocket or purse and often are designed to attach to the user's keychain. Some may store cryptographic keys, such as an electronic digital signature. Some designs feature tamper resistant packaging, while others may include small keypads to allow entry of a PIN or a simple button to start a routine with some display capability to show a generated key number. Some hardware token designs incorporate a universal serial bus (USB) connector, radio frequency identification (RFID) functions or near field communications (NFC) functions that operate based on proximity to the device or application to be accessed. In fact, standard Bluetooth wireless interfaces enable the transfer of a secure generated passkey between a hardware token incorporating Bluetooth capability and secure device or application. Typical examples of this Bluetooth-based capability are the secure association between a mobile phone and a hands-free Bluetooth wireless ear-piece, between a mobile phone and a hands-free Bluetooth mobile phone application in an automobile and between a Bluetooth wireless mouse and a personal computer.
Software tokens may be in the form of electronic data provided to users of secure devices or applications. This electronic data is typically a string of numbers or alphanumeric characters provided to users engaged in a software session with a computer application. The software token electronic data may be sent to users in real-time to a secure device owned by the user while the user is attempting to access a secure application. A typical example of a software token is the automated sending of a string of numeric digits to a user's mobile phone via mobile-based short message service (SMS), commonly known as text messaging, while the user attempts access to an on-line banking website.
Furthermore, many hardware-based token solutions have been introduced to prevent unauthorized access to secure physical facilities. Accurate authentication of the identity of users or entities attempting to access office buildings, homes, automobiles, garages, gates, etc. has become somewhat routine. In many cases, so-called “proximity cards” are used as an ownership-based hardware token solution using radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, near field communications (NFC) or other electro-magnetic communications mechanisms to obtain access to physically secure sites. These solutions typically require users to carry the physical hardware token with them, or have them nearby for use, and individuals may be required to carry and maintain multiple hardware tokens for access to multiple websites, computer applications, office buildings, etc. It is desirable, therefore, to have an automated system that enables individuals to use a single hardware token as a universal ownership authentication factor and the hardware device itself to be a commonly used device that individuals have with them at all times.
In today's culture, mobile phones and other similar wireless devices are items that most people carry with them at all times. They are necessities for most people when leaving the house and are unique among the items we deem necessary to keep with us. They are electronic communications devices and are connected to the largest networks in the world while typically supporting multiple wireless communications mechanisms and technologies. These wireless communications mechanisms include both long-range or network-based communications, as is used for cellular-based telecommunications networks, and local or point-to-point short-range communications, as is used for Wi-Fi- or Bluetooth-based data communications. The primary identifying characteristic of a particular wireless device is typically the dialable mobile directory number (MDN). The MDN can be up to 15 digits long and is a unique number worldwide among all wireless devices, regardless of country or telecommunications network operator. The format of the MDN has been standardized as the E.164 International Public Telecommunication Number by the International Telecommunications Union, a standards making organization within the United Nations. Because the MDN is unique worldwide to an entity's or individual's mobile service subscription and wireless device, it can be considered an extension of the unique identity of that wireless device's user.
Much of the utility of using an entity's or individual's wireless device as an extension of the identity of the user is enabled by the physical security of wireless devices. Wireless devices are inherently secure due to the properties of digital cellular telecommunications. Digital cellular technology has replaced analog cellular technology worldwide and with this advancement came cellular authentication. Cellular authentication uses a cryptographic security protocol and public key infrastructure that is only made possible by digital communications technology. This cryptographic security protocol prevents a mobile directory number from being used by any wireless device other than the one for which it was originally programmed. The only way to re-use a mobile directory number with another device is by special secure provisioning performed within secure network platforms by the wireless network operator. When this secure provisioning occurs, the mobile directory number is securely and solely associated with the device for which it is used. In the case of GSM networks, the secure wireless device is the subscriber identity module, or SIM card, which is associated with an individual and unique mobile service subscription. This is why a SIM card can be used in any GSM-based mobile phone without notifying the wireless network operator. In the case of CDMA networks, the wireless device is the mobile phone itself as removable SIM cards are typically not commercially supported. The inherent nature of cellular authentication enables strong security of wireless devices. If the wireless device (e.g. a mobile phone) does not authenticate properly with the wireless network, wireless service is denied.
The use of user authentication, identification and data interfacing protocols which regulate the flow of data communication between two systems, has long been known in the art. Presently, user authentication, identification and data interfacing protocols are in widespread use for accessing nearly all types of systems ranging from stand-alone personal computers to sophisticated networked supercomputers. As a result, user authentication, identification and data interfacing form an integral part of accessing most computer-based systems in use today.
These user authentication, identification and data interfacing protocols have been developed in a wide variety of electronic manufacturing and software design configurations, depending upon the intended need at the implementation site. Generally, the existing user authentication, identification and data interfacing protocols require a user to enter a username and password at a computer terminal connected to a computer network in order to gain access to the network. The network computer then verifies the validity of the entered data by checking it against stored data prior to granting access to the network.
While an effective approach for obtaining user authentication and identification, the foregoing access method is not without shortcomings. One shortcoming of this approach is its susceptibility to unwanted outside intrusions which compromise the security of the system. Currently, a user's request for access to the system is generally accomplished by a user entering their username and password into the system via a keyboard. This allows for an outside observer to perceive the user's actions, such as the keys typed on the keyboard, in determining the user's access code for subsequent unauthorized access to the user's account. Another shortcoming is the requirement for a user to enter a username and password into a computer terminal each time the user tries to access the system via a different terminal. For example, in the environment of a computer-networked medical care setting, a doctor may access an account containing medical data and patient's profiles from any of the networked computer terminals located in the medical care setting such as those in their office or the operating room, but is required to enter a username and password with each separate access such as those from the same or a different terminal. This increases the risk of an onlooker being able to determine the doctor's access code. In addition, the requirement to enter a username and password at each different terminal can be quite cumbersome to a doctor who must readily remember the username and password and make no typographical errors in entering them into the system, resulting in an inefficient use of the doctor's time. Physical contact with a keyboard also requires the use of the hands which may be otherwise occupied, thus adding to the difficulty of accessing the system. Also, in some ultra-clean environments, such as a medical care setting where a surgeon's hands may be sterilized particularly during or in preparation for a surgery, the requirement to make physical contact with a keyboard may detract from the sterility of a surgeon's hand. In addition, most systems in use today also require that the user log off from the system in order to terminate a session. This also increases the risk of unauthorized access to the account when an already accessed terminal is left unattended and logged in. The requirement to log off can be inefficient and cumbersome.
Other systems in use today may automatically log the user off after a terminal is left unattended for a predetermined period of time. These systems rely on the lack of the user-activity on the terminal as a means to determine whether a user has completed usage of the terminal. The shortcoming of this approach is that the preset time may be still prove to be too long in some cases and too short in others, thus allowing for interim unauthorized access or annoying the user with the repeated need to re-log in. Unauthorized users may also prevent the automatic log off simply by making inputs periodically since the computer has no way of distinguishing whether an entry is made by an authorized user or an unauthorized one once the session is started. A number of location based authentication and fraud reduction systems exist such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,376,431 titled “Location Based Fraud Reduction System and Method” to Niedermeyer, Published Patent Cooperation Treaty Application PCT/IL2006/000775 titled “Improved Location Based Authentication System” to Tomer et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0182194 titled “Method and System of Transaction Card Fraud Mitigation Utilizing Location Based Services” to Choey et al. However, these systems each have a number of limitations and drawbacks that limit their effectiveness, scope of applicability, and ease of use.
Accurate user authentication for automated computer applications requiring security is a problem that continues to increase. Many potential solutions have been introduced that attempt to determine through various means if the person accessing a computer or application is the rightful user. Additional computer applications and services are continually being introduced, such as software application service provider (ASP) services, where user authentication is an essential element of the service. Besides online eCommerce fraud, the potential for software and information fraud is just as dangerous. Usernames and passwords are often times not enough to secure computer and system application access.